Crossroads AU
by JelloGirl323
Summary: Okay so I was reading Kavery12's Crossroads, (Brilliant fic btw) and this popped into my head. Note I do not own Crossroads, Supernatural, or Star Trek 2009. They are owned by Kavery12, Kirpke, and J.J. Abrams respectively.


_**Alrighty guys, this popped into my head when I was reading Kavery12's Crossroads on FanFiction. It is a really amazing crossover between Supernatural and Star Trek 2009. The first part of this fic is directly from her amazing story. **_**I do not own this in ANY way **_**so, yeah. Nor do I own Supernatural or Star Trek 2009. I really recommend you read some of Kavery12's stories as they are freaking awesome. Okay now that that's over with... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sam paled and Kirk squinted at the man. There was something off about him. Sam hadn't had a knife scar on his left cheek. At least not one several years old. "Sam?" he asked inquiringly, curiosity getting the better of him. The man was most definitely Sam but now that he looked closer, Kirk could see that Sam's shoulders were bowed and there was a dim veil over the usually sharp eyes. This was not their Sam Winchester. "Belay that, Mr. Chekov. Talk to me Sam and do it now. Firstly, who the hell are you really?"<em>

_Not-Sam pulled himself into the captain's chair on his smoking, battered ship. "I'm Sam Winchester," he admitted, "but not the one you know."_

_"I gathered as much." Kirk scowled. "Keep talking, alternate Sam."_

_Alt-Sam sighed. "It started eight years ago. At least, I think it did. In my universe, the stock market crashed. Instead of sending Washington to look for Lucifer, the Enterprise was drafted. Washington disappeared, probably in the same time slip you encountered. It doesn't matter. Enterprise got damn close to snagging Lucifer. Too close. I still don't know what happened, not entirely. We found the message buoy a week later." Alt-Sam swallowed. "Somehow, Lucifer had sucked the entire ship into a yellow star. All hands were lost."_

_Kirk's heart pounded and activity on the bridge stilled. "We're dead?" he asked hoarsely. Alt-Sam shrugged listlessly. "That's just retarded," Kirk blurted indignantly. "I let us get yanked into a star? That's…that's…" He sputtered for a moment longer._

_Alt-Sam's hand crept up to cover his forehead, rubbing at a nasty bruise. "You have no idea how much it hurts to hear you talk," he rasped. "You left the last message personally, you know. It nearly killed Dean to listen to it. He became – that's not true. We all became obsessed with hunting Lucifer down. It was revenge, pure and simple. We let the whole Federation burn around us as we chased him around the galaxy. Lucifer left a trail of massacres in his wake. I stopped off on Earth to try and gain some new recruits while Dean took a short jaunt over to Mars. The Impala needed some new dilithium crystals." Alt-Sam paused. "Lucifer blew up the whole planet just to kill my brother."_

_The bridge was dead silent._

_Alt-Sam took a shuddering breath and continued. "I saw everything. I was laughing at Dean's latest retarded joke via communications, waiting for them to pick me up. I could see them on the long-range scanner. And then the whole screen flared white and when I switched from scanner to long-range vid, all I could find were rocks and shattered metal."_

_Damn. Kirk took a deep breath. And another. "So?"_

_"Lucifer caught me," Alt-Sam said with a ghastly smile. "He caught me and when it turned out that I was more interesting than he was, his partner killed Lucifer."_

_"Partner, what partner?" Kirk demanded. They needed that information._

_"Crowley," alt-Sam shuddered. "His name is Crowley. He kept me like a dog as he destroyed planet after planet just because he could. Fortunately," his voice choked hysterically over that word, "he explained everything to me so that when your Sam rigged up his half-assed, Wal-Mart-issue time machine and accidentally ripped me out of my reality, I knew enough. I told him what I'm telling you and waited until he left me alone with the time machine. I recalibrated it and took it with me when I hopped back in time to grab you. My calibration wasn't as accurate as I'd hoped, so I've been waiting for about five years for you to show up. The Vulcan's think I'm crazy but my losses have made me a damn useful resource, so here I am with my falling apart ship. I've dodged entropic cascade this far but I'd rather not experience its slow, painful death, so," he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Can I die now?" alt-Sam asked hollowly._

A slow clap made everyone freeze. "Well now Moose," An accented voice came from the shadows of alt-Sam's ship causing alt-Sam to flinch.

"_Crowley." _Alt-Sam growled out his voice icy but with a small touch of fear.

"That is the best idea I've heard all day," Crowley continued with a low chuckle. "You. Dying. I mean."

"You even _touch_ him and I'll rip your head off you son of a bitch." A raspy familiar voice made alt-Sam stiffen in his seat.

"Dean." Sam breathed looking at the figure of his brother, or at least an alternate version of his brother through misty eyes.

Dean Winchester cracked a small smile at the alternate version of his brother. "Hey Sammy,"

"Well now... a family reunion of sorts. How _sweet_." Crowley drawled walking just out of sight from within the darkness of the ship. "But back to business." He continued briskly. "If you are serious about dying Moose, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Like Dean said before," Kirk broke in with a scowl. "You touch him and you die."

"Feisty. I like it." Crowley said with a smirk coming into view of the monitors. He was rather short, or at least when compared with Sam Winchester. His sandy brown hair was slicked back and he was wearing a well tailored suit. "So Moose? What'll it be?"

"What's the point?" Alt Sam asked bitterly. "You're just going to kill me anyway."

"True." Crowley said smirking. "So, any last words? Except from the peanut gallery of course." He said interrupting Dean before he could say anything. "No? Well alright then. Oh Growley!"

Sudden deep throated growls came across the comm link but no one on the Enterprise could see the beast that made them.

"What the hell is that?!" Alt Sam said leaning away from something.

"That Sam Winchester is the last thing you'll ever see." Crowley said grinning wickedly. "Sick'em boy!"

"No! Dean!" Alt Sam yelled before screaming in pain.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled horrified at the deep claw marks that appeared on alt Sam's chest.

The crew of the Enterprise watched in horror as their friend and ally was ripped to shreds in front of them by an unseen monster.

"Growley. That's enough." Crowley said sternly. The thing backed off leaving the barely recognizable body of Sam Winchester. "Well that was fun."

"You sonuvabitch." Kirk spat tears in his eyes.

"You killed him." Dean said his voice trembling in both rage and grief. "I'll kill you!"

"Mmm...'Fraid not Deano." Crowley said smugly. "As I really must be leaving. Previous engagements an' all. Ta ta." With those parting words Crowley disappeared.

"What the hell?" Kirk breathed before barking orders for Sam's body to be brought to med-bay immediately. He looked towards his fellow captain sadly. "Dean..."

"Don't Jim. Just don't." Dean said before bolting out of the command room.

_FIN. _


End file.
